The Forgotten Uchiha
by SophiaThePenguin
Summary: Prologue for the series about Sheena. hope you like it! Ill upload a new chapter every week!
1. The dream

Itachi's hand slowly reached up for Sasuke's eye. And I was just there, paralyzed. I was paralyzed; unable to move while watching Itachi toy with his younger brother. His fingers had reached Sasuke's eyelid, sliding them back as he started to mumble apologies that sounded hollow, void of emotion. Itachi had saved me once upon a time, many years ago. Long ago when my family had just been murdered; the first even which would turn out to be of many. But later that year, he adopted me into the Uchiha, and I had a new family.

And that's when I met Sasuke, and the two of us, we quickly became inseparable. Like two twins joined at the hip. I was so connected to both Sasuke and Itachi that I would often sneak into their room and sleep with them when I had a nightmare or just couldn't sleep. Those two, they were my world. And when Itachi killed my new family, even after being engulfed by that same loss that I had once already found, love still mingled with the hate I felt for him whenever he would find his way into my thoughts. But the way he left Sasuke was cruel, and what he did to his own family was monstrous. It took so long for me to get Sasuke to talk or even smile in the slightest' though I doubt he smiles for real. After Itachi was gone, me and Sasuke, we were all either of us had. Until my tenth birthday when the man who murdered my family returned for me.

That was when Orochimaru marked me and while I was recovering, he stole me, he took me away from the leaf, from my home. And worst of all, he took me away from Sasuke. That was five years ago, and the days in between then and now seem hazed. So many experiments that it's just become a blur. A blur that had me convinced day by day that I might die. And now, now I have to watch the men I love, the only two men I've ever loved try and kill each other….

Sasuke's shout of pain rang in my ears as Itachi ripped his left eye out. The sound suffocated me, where ever this is, whatever this is, it's worse than death ever could be. My own scream echoed Sasuke's as be began to slowly fade away, my body yearning to touch him. To comfort him and protect him. Once Sasuke had completely darkened away, Itachi turned toward me, his sharingan eyes stared me dead in the face. His mouth moved rapidly, forming words with no sound that I couldn't keep up with.

That's when my world shattered, like glass, and fell down into a dark, black abyss…


	2. The week after

It's been a full week since Naruto, Sakura, and Sai rescued me from my glass-tank-home that I was dormant in for the last who knows how long. Seven days of thinking. Seven days of only one thought traveling through my mind. Seven days of wondering if that dream I had, if it was a dream, was real or not.

I sat quietly in what used to be Sasuke's room at the edge of his old bed. My head cradled in my hands. This house, my old house, has been abandoned for years now. No one has stepped foot in here, not even Sasuke after he went rogue…

"Sheena?"

My head snapped up, Sakura's voice had startled me. I stared blankly at the pink headed girl who was flanked with a ticked Ino and a worried Hinata.

"Yeah?" I mumbled, quickly wiping away the remnants of any leftover tears away.

Hinata approached me shyly, "We just wanted to see if you were okay. We haven't seen you around."

I sighed lightly, "I'm fine, how'd you find me anyway?" I narrowed my eyes at them, "I hid my chakra, and no way could you have tracked me."

Sakura smiled kindly at me, "We didn't need a jutsu to know where you were. Especially since you used to be an Uchiha." Her smile turned sad as her eyes glazed over and went to a distant past. "Sasuke would always come here when he felt down."

I rose to my feet, hands clenched into tight fists. "_I am still an Uchiha!"_

Hinata wrapped her arms around me, whispering softly in my ear, "We know, Sheena, we know."

My emotions went wild as I clung to her, crying and sobbing like a small child, "Why? Why did this happen to me? Why?"

Ino coughed, catching everyone's attention, "Um guys" she spoke up.

"What?" Sakura snapped.

"We came here to take her to Lady Tsunade…"

"And you couldn't have waited a few minutes before speaking?" She glared at Ino.

"It's okay, Sakura, I'm fine" I assured her, straightening myself.

She glanced nervously at me, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I encouraged, ushering the three of them towards the door before we started towards the capital mansion.

"You know you don't have to do this right?" Sakura shouted back at me, "If you don't want to do this I'm pretty sure Tsunade wouldn't mind waiting a day or two."

"I'm fine!" I replied, a little snappier than I wanted to be. "If Tsunade needs me it's probably urgent."

"If you're sure…" Hinata said as we landed at the front door of the mansion, looking rather worried.

"I-"

"Sheena!" a voice cut me off.

I glanced over at the blond woman, "Yes?" I frowned. "Do I know you?"

She shook her head sternly, "I am Tsunade, but introductions will have to wait. We need you to go on a mission. Now."

I gasped, "_What?" _

"Lady Tsunade, you can't be serious!" Sakura complained.

"I am," she stated, "You will need to assemble a squad and leave as soon as you can."

I rubbed my forehead, "Why?"

She sighed, "Something happed and we fear that Sasuke with join a dangerous group of rogue ninjas.

My heart dropped to my feet and I try to swallow what she was saying, "What? Are you sure? What happened?"

"Yes we are sure, but we need you to go _now_!"

"Why me?" I whispered.

"Because you are an Uchiha, and you may be the only one left who can help him."

I shook my head, "Well what happened that is so bad?"

"I will tell you once you have your squad ready." She crossed her arms.

I glanced at the three other teenage girls here with me. "Do you guys think you could be my squad?"

They nodded, and turned to Tsunade, all of us expecting an answer. One that would explain why I'm the one who is being asked to go after the rogue ninja that Naruto has claimed dibs on saving.

She looked around nervously, and the two words she said next suffocated me worse than the dream.

"Itachi's dead."


End file.
